Fortitude
by 13 o'clock Erik
Summary: Unabashed Arya/Durza lemon fanwank. I do apologise more profusely. Do not read if easily offended. For Auri.


!WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING !

For the love of all that is holy; if you are too immature to read sex scenes/things having to do with bondage/taboo subjects, turn your ass around and do not continue to read. This is a not a happy go lucky fluffy heart stars and rainbows type fic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. If you decide to IGNORE my warning, don't get upset and go crying about how the fic has traumatised your poor ickle brain.

Summary: Lemon. Arya/Durza Lemon lemon lemon for my dear friend Auri. I should be working on other things, but I find myself writing pr0nz for a friend instead. ^_^ I'm terribly sorry, world. The pr0nz, I writes it. _

A/n: For the record, I am a bloke. I know that's a rarity in the fanfic arena. Also I do apologise, true fans of this series. I am merely dabbling in your playground. Do forgive me for taking such liberties with what are undoubtedly important and well loved characters to you.

Warning: "Questionable" consent

*&^%^&*

Chained to the stone slab with her hands above her head, the iron shackles chafed her wrists. Arya winced as the cold metal scraped her skin. Nevertheless she continued tugging at them ineffectually. It was dark in the room Durza had left her; there was barely enough light for her to make out the roughly hewn stones that made up the walls of the dungeon. She shivered; it was cold too. Her ears pricked as she heard bootsteps nearing the door. It opened both without being touched and without a sound. Arya's eyes travelled over scuffed boots and lean legs clad in black. Up over leather armour to the face of Durza; scarred and tattooed with the markings of a Shade.

He smiled crookedly at her, blue-white eyes cold and unsympathetic to her plight.

"How are we this evening?" the Shade asked, circling the stone table.

Arya scowled at her captor, teeth gritted in anger. She longed to lash out at him but the shackles holding her legs and arms in place prevented her from any such movement.

"Do you feel like cooperating, or are you going to allow me to have a little… fun."

"I'll reveal nothing to you, you bastard!" she snarled.

Durza sighed in mock disappointment.

"Pity... And here I was all set to release you. Oh well, if you won't tell me what I need to know, I shall just have to-" he paused for a moment in his pacing. "pass the time some other way."

He stood next to her prone figure now; cold eyes travelled over her form. There was a moment of contemplation before Durza reached over and drew one finger down her skirt. She heard the tearing of fabric as the razor sharp claw ripped through it. Cold air hit her thighs as they were suddenly bared.

"What are you-" Arya started to protest.

Durza twitched a finger and her voice was suddenly caught in her throat. She stared at him wordlessly as he curiously began to explore the pale skin he had just exposed. His fingers danced lightly over her legs, nails just barely pricking at her warm skin; never harshly digging in. Again he drew a finger across her clothes and this time the lacing of her leather bodice was shredded. Arya's body responded to the coldness of the room and Durza smirked lasciviously.

The Shade waved a hand at the door, which had been open, and it shut and locked itself. Arya made a muffled noise and glowered at him. The elf tried valiantly to cross her legs and cover her bared breasts, but there was little she could do with the restraints holding her.

"Shall I give you back your voice?" he asked, a tinge of humour in his voice.

She nodded fiercely.

"Do you promise not to scream?"

Arya paused, then nodded. Another barely visible motion of his corpselike pale fingers and she felt the pressure release from her throat.

"What do you think you're doing? You won't get away with this!" she hissed, squirming uncomfortably on the slab.

"I think I will, actually. Your little rescuer won't be here for some time. I think I shall be able to take my time with you."

Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she felt Durza's fingers run over her hipbones, sliding along the edge of the simple cotton undergarment she wore. She scrunched up her face as there was another ripping noise and they too were dispatched of. Had she not been chained down, Durza's next move would have caused her to leap off the table three feet in the air.

"A bit sensitive are we, little elf?" Durza asked teasingly.

"S-stop." she begged, trying to concentrate on ignoring his ministrations.

Nonetheless, a few minutes later and she was panting for breath.

"You. Bast-aaah!" Arya yelped. "Please!"

"Please, what?"

Her toes curled and she squeezed her eyes shut as her world exploded in starbursts and fireworks; Arya let out a soft wail and turned her face to the side so that he couldn't see her expression. Finally, she looked down at the creature that could dimly be called a man. Durza had removed his hand from between her legs and was now critically examining the wetness on his fingers.

"I hate you." she spat.

"I know. So you keep saying."

"Let me go." Arya demanded. "Let me go, you sick bastard."

Sharp claws played over her smooth belly and up to her perfect breasts.

"I don't think I will." he murmured, staring hungrily at the nude woman before him.

"You're pathetic." she snarled. "You're so pathetic that the only way you can get a woman is if you chain her up."

Durza let out a growl and Arya quite suddenly found herself suspended in the air in front of him. She still could not escape her bonds, even as her legs dangled and kicked uselessly. The look the Shade was fixing her with was like a snake with it's prey.

"If you think," the Shade hissed in her ear. "that you are my only opportunity for sexual conquest… You are truly as naïve as you look."

Arya's breathing hastened and her heart hammered at her ribs; Durza made a lazy gesture with his clawed fingers and she felt the cold, rough stone of the dungeon wall come in contact with her naked back.

"Nevertheless…" he purred, running the back of his hand over her jaw line and seizing her chin in between his thumb and forefinger. "I think I'll have you anyway."

His lips descended on hers; Arya tried to cry out at first, trying her best to struggle against him. It didn't do any good and a moment later she felt herself give in. She went limp against him and sank into the kiss. After what felt like an eternity he pulled away.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"You're a monster." she spat. Her words lacked the venom she had intended.

"Yes, I am." Durza replied flatly. "That doesn't stop you wanting this though, does it?"

"I don't-"

"You can't lie to me, I can read your mind." he said with a self satisfied smirk.

Still holding her pinned against the wall, Durza's hand delved between her legs. A heartbeat later, Arya's eyes went wide as he sank home inside her.

*&^%$%^&*

With a cry of ecstasy, Arya's eyes snapped open and she found herself once again straining against her bonds. It took her a moment to orient herself. She had been dreaming. The insides of her thighs felt hot; sticky with sweat and… She blushed and tried to push back the feeling of disappointment.

"My my, how very…. enticing." a darkly humorous voice came from the shadows.

She jerked her head and watched as Durza emerged from the shadows. His head was cocked to the side and he was fixing her with an amused expression. Durza stroked his chin contemplatively, his gaze darting over his vulnerable prisoner.

"That was quite the dream you were having. Very… revealing."

Arya had to stifle a moan as he traced a finger up her leg. There were two voices in her head, both vying for control of the situation. One was angry and strong and screaming at her to struggle and fight. The other urged her to give in; it wanted to feel again, wanted to feel him.

"You're not nearly as naïve as one would think."

"I'm not naïve at umnf-!"

She whimpered pathetically as Durza's fingers ventured higher, skimming over damp undergarments.

"Please." the elf murmured softly.

Pale eyes fixed her with an unreadable look.

" ' Please' what?"

She ducked her head, suddenly feeling horribly embarrassed. The chains rattled as she shifted.

"Stop tormenting me. I can't stand it." Arya pleaded.

Durza smiled, sharp teeth peeking from behind stained lips. "What would you have me do, little elf?" he stroked her leg, moving from thigh to calf. "Tell me."

The pink tinge blushed over her skin again; Durza nudged her skirt up over her upper thighs.

"I can't do anything 'til you tell me what you want." he murmured.

"Touch me." Arya burst out, her voice ragged. "Take me. Just stop teasing me!"

That seemed to be all the prompting the Shade needed; he waved a hand and the shackles on her wrists and ankles unlocked. He pulled her down the stone table toward him; Arya felt his hands on her skirt, which was gone a moment later. Her own hands scrabbled at the closure of her bodice. Cold air hit her bare breasts; Durza seemed to be fascinated by them judging by the attention he was giving them. Arya stiffened slightly as pointed teeth nipped lightly at her skin.

Durza smiled to himself, enjoying her tiny gasps and moans. He could taste the salt from her skin as his tongue ran over her breast. She buried her hand in his hair, holding him to her.

"Please…" she groaned again.

"Please what?" he asked again, deliberately teasing her.

"Don't make me beg." she growled.

"But it's so much fun."

He pushed her back on the stone slab, removing his shirt and cloak and tossing them in a pile on the ground. He began to explore her body with his mouth, moving over her smooth stomach and down the short expanse of skin directly below her navel. Arya tensed as he paused over the cloth covered juncture between her thighs. Durza untied the sides of the garment and dispatched it with a deft flick of his wrist, smiling a predatory grin at his prize.

"My my, we are impatient aren't we. What would your little hero have to say, seeing his beloved damsel aching for his enemy?"

"Shut up." Arya hissed. "Shut up and take me."

The princess of the elves looked up into the pale, scarred and tattooed face of the Shade. His pupils were dilated, making his eyes appear completely black.

"Wish granted." Durza muttered, undoing the front of his breeches.

The Shade nudged her legs apart, Arya automatically hooked one leg around his narrow waist. What she had dreamt of finally coming to fruition, Arya's eyes slid closed as Durza finally pulled her down around him. He lay her back on the table and she felt his breath on her neck. Arya wrapped her legs tightly around him, locking her heels together as they began to move together. They slowly worked up a rhythm, Arya could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears as the Shade above her made love to her.

She reached up; her fingers splayed against his narrow chest. The tension built in her stomach, more and more until the dam broke. Her back arched in ecstasy and she was sobbed out the name of her enemy. She clung to him for support. Simultaneously, Durza tensed and let out a strangled groan, burying his face in her throat.

Sweating and gasping for breath, Arya felt him pull away. The cold dungeon air hit the sweat cooling on her skin. She shivered, feeling her pulse pound all over her body. Arya looked over to see Durza picking up his clothing. Her legs were still shaking.

"You needn't try to get up." he said. "You are still my prisoner, after all."

"But-"

He was suddenly over her again, pinning her hands to the table. Durza kissed her harshly, bruisingly.

"Regardless of how… intimate we have just been." the Shade bit down on her shoulder, leaving his mark. "Regardless of how I may feel…" Durza trailed off, suddenly seeming discomfited. "You're still my prisoner. I still have a job to do. And you're the key to my plan."

He slid off her, slinging his cloak over his bare shoulders.

"You're just going to leave me here? Naked?" she exclaimed.

Durza considered this for a moment before waving a seemingly disinterested hand in her direction. Arya once against found herself properly dressed and shackled to the table.

"You bastard." she spat angrily. "You heartless bastard. I hate you!"

The Shade paused in the doorway, the torchlight in the hallway cast shadows on his scarred face.

"I know."

Arya continued to yell curses at him long after he had disappeared down the hall. The anger and rage ran red hot in her veins; she lay in silence for what felt like hours. She lay in the dark room, reliving the encounter that had left her body bruised, sweaty, and sticky with fluids until the door eventually creaked open and a dashing young man with blonde hair entered. The smile on his face was infantile. He was ecstatic to have found her. He worked to free her.

"Eragon." Arya said flatly. "You should not have come."

He looked confused; in his world, damsels were supposed to fling themselves upon their rescuer and join them in living happily ever after, regardless of their current status: chained to a table.

"Forgive me if I stare." Durza's drawled suddenly from behind Eragon. "I knew you were young… but even then…. I was expecting more… Well, more."

The young hero rounded on his foe and roared a hastily formed spell, which Durza easily blocked.

"Ah. A young magician. How quaint."

An eerie wind sprang up in the hallway, blowing Durza's blood red hair back as he directed his magick at the ill prepared Eragon. Once he had regained his footing, the boy tried to throw a spear at the Shade but was thwarted when Durza stopped it in mid air. Durza turned the spear around one hundred eighty degrees and sent it hurtling through the air, it found its mark not in Eragon's heart, but instead lodged itself in Master Brom's chest. The old man gave a groan of pain and fell back into the arms of Eragon. An arrow suddenly whistled out of nowhere and struck Durza in the forehead; Arya gasped and arched up from the table as Durza's physical body dissolved and poisonous vapours entered her body.

Saphira descended upon those who would attack her Rider. Eragon simultaneously magicked open the shackles that held the girl of his dreams in bondage and supported Brom. Together, the three of them climbed onto the back of the slender dragon that had come to their aide Sephira lumbered into the air, struggling to fly with three passengers and having to land a short distance off.

*&^%$$%^&

Durza stared out at the wasteland, pale eyes fixed on nothing in particular. He had failed. His blood boiled at the thought of the golden haired youth that had gummed up his plans.

"Bring me the Rider." he ordered in a dangerous hiss.

The Urgls at his command fled from his sight, knowing that failure to fulfil the Shade's wishes meant death.

"Bring me the Rider." Durza murmured again, more to himself than anything else. "Bring me the Rider… And the Princess."

*&^%$$%^&*

AUTHORS NOTE:


End file.
